


A Thankless Job

by Bra1xen (NoctuaFoxglove)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: But who cares really, Coersion, Dubious Consent, Jace is an asshole, M/M, Out of Character, a lot of warnings for something that is so stupid, hugjob, i guess, sorry ral, this is not a serious fic, this is really stupid and i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaFoxglove/pseuds/Bra1xen
Summary: Jace gets sick of Ral Zarek's attitude and decides to get back at him by suggesting to Niv-Mizzet a new task he can perform.This fic is a joke that was written on a dare. Please don't take it seriously.





	A Thankless Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelDustApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDustApocalypse/gifts).



The Living Guildpact's blue cloak fluttered behind him as he made his way through the Ravnican streets, past the mundane apartments and businesses of the Tenth District. He was headed to where a constant hum of electricity filled the air, a place where at any moment, some mad genius's project could burst to life... or into flames, they were satisfied all the same as long as they got their results. It wasn't often he made the dangerous pilgrimage to the Izzet's headquarters, but, for better or worse, the circumstances had called for it.

Ahead stood the massive stone and brass walls of Nivix, the guildhall of the Izzet. But what really interested him were the great golden spires that pierced the sky behind it. The Aerie of the Firemind. The home of whom he had come to visit; Niv-Mizzet. The Guildpact, being the arbiter of all law on the plane, was let in immediately, and his powerful mind reached out to the dragon, knowing it was a call that his immense curiosity would be unable to resist.

He was greeted first by a red and blue spot far above, poking out from the central spire, one that seemed to grow several degrees in magnitude as the dragon leapt from his perch, spreading his enormous wings and gliding down to the ground, landing elegantly in the courtyard before the Guildpact. He folded his wings behind him, and let his brightly colored frills unfurl in a display that was meant to both greet and impress.

"Guildpact," he spoke, in a voice that vibrated his surroundings, "Welcome. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Ah, good day to you, Niv-Mizzet, sir." The Guildpact held himself high, even in the face of such a magnificent creature. "I come to you offering a... proposition."

"Is that so?" Niv-Mizzet couldn't hide his excitement. A personal proposition, not just from the Guildpact, but from the mind that had so inspired him those years ago, the mind that had solved his maze. He craned his head down to meet the gaze of the human in front of him. His frills rippled, "And what would that be?"

"You see, I was thinking..." The Guildpact raised his arms, gesturing towards the dragon, "It must be terribly lonely being the only dragon on Ravnica. And it must be even more difficult to find some sort of... release from the stress of your everyday life."

Niv-Mizzet exhaled heavily through his nostrils, the gust of breath blowing the Guildpact's hood off of his head, which he quickly put back into its place. Still, a quick skim of the dragon's mind proved that his words were taking hold.

"Mmh..." the dragon growled thoughtfully, "It is something that weighs on my mind, from time to time. But what would you suggest I do about it?"

The Guildpact smiled.

"Well..."

\---  
It had taken Ral Zarek about fifteen minutes to finish climbing the stairs up to Niv-Mizzet's aerie, but finally, he cleared the last set and was about to turn the corner to face the dragon. His heart pounded the entire way up, and not just from the physical effort. The request for his immediate presence had been quite insistence, and the entire way up he had been preparing for all the possibilities. Had the dragon discovered his ability to planeswalk? Gods forbid. Was going to confront him about Project Lightning Bug? Even worse. Sure, it might be possible that Niv-Mizzet was going to finally recognize him for his achievements, but this seemed too odd of a time and place.

Still, despite his internal defiance, Ral knew that making Niv-Mizzet wait would have worse consequences, and so he took a deep breath and approached. The great dragon was perched on his haunches, and when the storm mage came into view his frills spread, an expression of clear... excitement?"

What?

"Ah, there you are, Zarek," the dragon rumbled, "It's good that you came promptly."

"Uh, yes. So you wanted to see me about something?" Ral's hand subconsciously rested on his gauntlet, wondering if he would have to make the choice to defend his own life against his master.

"Oh, yes," Niv-Mizzet's voice was almost a purr, something Ral in all his years in the Izzet had never heard, "You see, I have a very special project for you. Something... personal."

Ral's hands dropped to his side. It'd been some time since he was asked to do a personal project for the Guildmaster, and it was somewhat flattering that it was him who was chosen, out of all the guildmages. Maybe this would be his key back into his favor and, by extension, actual recognition for once. But that irritating voice of common sense reared its head, insisting that something about this wasn't right.

"Sure," Ral answered before the voice of reason could take hold too much. It was a practice that served him well, ""I guess I could. What do you need?"

The dragon's mouth turned up into a smile, showing teeth. He adjusted his wings and leaned heavily onto his side, exposing his vast stomach, covered in smooth, shining scales. Ral's eyes narrowed in confusion, but Niv-Mizzet just answered his baffled look with a great, rumbling laugh.

"I would like to commission you to create a device that will meet some of my more... physical needs," The dragon moved one of his hind legs back out of the way, revealing a slit just underneath his tail that was beginning to open slightly, "But in the meantime... I think that you could take care of the situation yourself."

For perhaps the first time in his life, Ral Zarek had been left speechless, spending a few seconds gaping in shock until the slit fully revealed what it had been hiding; an enormous draconic shaft that was almost as long as Ral himself was tall. It was a strange thing, covered in all sorts of reptilian bumps and ridges. And it was something that Ral never thought, nor did he ever want to, see.

"You're kidding, right?" Ral stammered out.

"If you're unwilling," Niv-Mizzet swung his head around to stare Ral in the eyes, baring his teeth once more, "You're welcome to fulfill _another_ one of my needs, Zarek."

Ral swallowed. Certainly, he didn't hold this kind of love for the Guildmaster, but if it came between relieving this or his hunger, the choice was obvious. He sighed deeply.

"Fine, fine... I'll do it." Ral grumbled. He took a moment to steel himself, shake away the boiling rage at being degraded like this and focus on the task at hand. There would be time to be angry afterwards. He reached out, touching lightly at the head of the dragon's cock. The massive thing radiated an impressive amount of heat against his skin, and it made Ral shudder. His attentions drew an immediate response as Niv-Mizzet groaned, his frills sprawling out and quivering at the ends. Okay, so far so good. He ran his hand up and down the underside, pressing down slightly against what little give the firm shaft had. It was uncertain exactly if dragons had the same favorite spots that humans had, but Niv-Mizzet seemed pleased either way.

"Mmmhn... That's good, Zarek..." the dragon breathed out heavily, smoking slightly at the nostrils from his arousal, "I need more... Put your arms around it, go on..."

A hugjob. That's what this was, Ral thought angrily to himself. Niv-Mizzet should have been putting his mind to work accomplishing great things, not his body to jerk him off. But he was out of options. He spread his arms wide and embraced the cock in front of him, squeezing it tightly to his body, his face growing red both from embarrassment and the intense heat coming off of the dragon.

Niv-Mizzet's body rippled with a thick, heavy growl as even that slight pressure encircled his cock. His enormous hips jerked forward, jabbing Ral in the face with the tapered tip that was already dripping slightly with some thick fluid. Well, these clothes were already ruined. The dragon had better be ready to reimburse him for this. Not that he would.

"Yessss...." the dragon purred, now thrusting slowly but insistently into Ral's arms, grinding his cock against his whole body as the storm mage desperately tried to avoid losing his footing, "By the Firemind, it _has_ been too long..." All Ral could do was intermittently squeeze down around the dragon's cock, his hands at the shaft's sides, moving up and down with Niv-Mizzet. He briefly considered whether or not to speed things along with a short, stimulating jolt of electricity, but the dragon's ire was not something he wanted to risk drawing. So the old fashioned way it would have to stay.

Abruptly, Niv-Mizzet threw his head up in the air and roared in ecstasy. Ral only had a few seconds to be startled before the dragon's shaft pulsed heavily against him. It throbbed in his arms and unloaded the ejaculation of a dragon that very well may have had any relief in centuries. Every inch of Ral was soaked in thick, hot (hot was an understatement, it was nearly scalding) dragon seed in a torrent that seemed to go on for several minutes. By the time it was over, the storm mage was left practically wading in a pearly puddle, his entire body dripping.

Niv-Mizzet's body slacked, his wings resting serenely by his side as he let out a long, contented sigh. The shaft began to withdraw back into its sheath, and his tail flicked back and forth in the aftershocks of his truly titanic climax.

"That was wonderful..." the dragon rumbled happily, "Though I know this is only a small taste of what lies ahead for me. I expect the device to be finished soon. Unless you would rather continue to provide this service yourself?"

"Mmph." Ral attempted to answer through a mouthful of dragon cum.

"That's what I thought. Oh, the Guildpact was right. This was a brilliant idea."

The Guildpact?

That was all Ral needed to hear. He had to have known Niv-Mizzet wouldn't have come up with this idea on his own.

Sure, he would build whatever sex toy his Guildmaster wanted. But not before he tracked down Jace Beleren and wrung his scrawny little neck.


End file.
